Together Again
by Just4Funzzies
Summary: A car crash brings Castle and Beckett even closer together. Each chapter will be from a different character's perspective. Thanks for reading! Enjoy! :)
1. Alexis

__Every chapter will be from a different perspective! Who do you want to hear from next? Hope you have a fun time reading!

_There's been a car accident_. That's all the message said—that my dad had been in a car accident and I needed to come to St. Vincent's right away. So here I am, sitting in the stark white waiting room, sitting next to an old man flipping through a five-year-old Time magazine. The only decorations on the wall are signs reminding me to wash my hands and get a flu shot. I make a mental note of the latter as I try to keep my imagination from spiraling out of control.

I'm sure he's fine. Maybe it was just a fender bender and they brought him here to be careful. Or he was in the backseat and got a little shaken up. He couldn't have been the one driving. Nobody down at the station would be crazy enough to let him do that.

"Alexis Castle?"

My head shoots up in response. A young nurse in navy blue scrubs stands holding a chart against her chest.

"Yes?" I say.

She gives a little wave, "Come with me."

I match her pace and she guides me through the maze of curtains and exam rooms, "Is he okay? How's he doing?"

"Did the charge nurse speak with you about his condition?"

I shake my head, "No, I just got the message on my phone."

We stop outside the door to a small, private room. The old blinds mask my only chance of seeing him through the small glass window.

"Your Dad's car was hit by a van that crossed the midline."

"Oh God."

"The air bags did deploy and he should be fine-But he still suffered some major contusions to the head and chest. The woman he was with-"

"What woman?"

After the wedding was called off my dad was sent to work with Det. Hanson, a tall, olive-skinned, new recruit my friends dubbed Det. Handsome. He was nice enough, I guess. But he was more controlling, more ruthless that Beckett, and, most obviously, less feminine.

"I'm sorry I thought you knew."

"Knew what?"

Now my dad only does ride-alongs with Det. Hanson. It's not a change my dad seems too fond of. He never lets my dad come close to catching a suspect—literally. Since my dad's not on the force, Hanson strictly enforces the rule that he must stay at least ten yards away from all crime scenes. My dad claims this is why he doesn't like him—I think he just doesn't like working along side someone better-looking than him.

"I shouldn't have said anything." The nurse says.

"Is she okay?

"I'm sorry. I really can't say."

"Please just tell me. Will the woman be okay?"

I have little luck deciphering her blank stare, her straight lips. She looks down at her hands, "She, well-we're still waiting on her family, hon."

She opens the door to the exam room, by far the easiest way to change the subject, and I see him. My dad, usually an endless supply of energy, is just lying there in his hospital bed. An IV drips fluid into his arm and reddened bandages cover his nose and forehead. I rush to the side of his bed and gently shake his arm.

"Dad? Dad? Are you up?"

His eyelids flutter and I continue to shake his arm.

"Come on, Dad. It's me."

His eyes open wider and I can feel his hand grip mine.

"It's Alexis."

"Alexis?" A scratchy voice answer back.

"Yeah, I'm here Dad."

He moves slightly under the covers and turns toward me, "Who's Alexis?"

I can feel my jaw fall, "Alexis. Your daughter, Alexis."

"Who?" he says.

I turn to the nurse, "Did he have a concussion?"

She shakes her head and I look back at my dad. His eyes pop open and crooked smile grows across his face.

"I had you there for a minute." He says. "I was actually going for hearing loss-I can't believe you went straight for memory loss-that's way too overdone in books these days."

I pull my hand from his and use it to whack him across the shoulder.

"Ow!" he says.

"That wasn't funny!"

"Not so hard. I'm an injured man."

"What? Are these fake too?" I say, reaching for his bandages.

He pulls away from me, "No, those," he readjusts the bandage on his nose, "those are for real. Lost a fight with the dashboard. Never owe a dashboard money." He gives a reassuring smile.

I give a little smile back, "I'll keep that in mind. Are you feeling okay? Those look like they hurt?"

He shrugs, "They'll heal. Never liked my nose much, anyway."

I look down at my shoes then force myself to meet my Dad's bruised eyes "What happened, Dad?"

"It was nothing. Just a little bump on my way back from lunch."

"And Det. Hanson?"

"Even with these bruises I'm still better-looking. You know that."

"No—I mean-is he okay? Was he in the car?"

He shakes his head, "No, he wasn't with me."

"So you were alone in the car?"

"That I was." He smiles again, this one a little too big.

"You're sure?"

"Absolutely."

I glance back at the nurse and she avoids my eyes. She walks toward me and puts her hands on my shoulders.

"How about we give your dad a little rest? I'll bring you back again soon."

"Dad, are you sure you weren't with Beck.."

The door swings open and Gram runs in clearly against the will of the poor orderly reaching for her arm.

"Sir, I played a doctor for eight shows a week in "The Rebellion." Believe me, whatever it is I can handle it."

Gram takes one look at my dad and falls down beside his bed, "Oh God, Kiddo, you look awful."

"Thanks, Mother," he says.

"Now, I know, you're going to be strong for us, aren't you?"

"I am, Mother."

"You're going to get better quickly so you can be back at home with us where you belong."

"I will."

"But just in case, I have to ask, who get's your wine collection?"

"Gram!" I say.

She gestures toward me, "Alexis can't enjoy it for another couple years. I just want to make sure it ends up in good hands."

"Come on, Gram." I say.

"Oh alright! It can wait. I'm sure you have your affairs in order."

I turn to the nurse, "Is there a restroom nearby I can use?"

The nurse points to her right, "Down the hall. Code is 0210."

"Thanks."

I ignore the instructions as well as the code, and make my way through the halls of the hospital. I search for a familiar face in every room and on every gurney but have little luck.

I pull out my phone and search for a number I haven't used in months. As I continue through the halls, I listen to the continuous ring on the other end. Finally her voicemail picks up, "You've reached Kate. I'm not here right now…" I hang up and re-dial, still peeking thought every window I can find.

"Come on. Pick up." I say.

Suddenly, the ringing returns. Only this time it's coming from the inside of the exam room just to my right.

She's here.


	2. Beckett

I'm so glad you all liked the first chapter! 16abennett requested Beckett be next so here it is! Which character do you want to hear from next? Have fun reading!

Beckett—Two weeks earlier

"I can't watch this," I announce to an empty apartment.

I take the remote control and turn off _The Wedding Planner_. Just my luck, the next channel is showing _The Wedding Date,_ the next _My Best Friend's Wedding_.

"Seriously?" I mumble to myself, "He'll never love you, Julia."

And, as if for the grand finale, on the next channel is Castle himself. He's being interviewed by none other than Jessica Hudson, the woman New York magazine declared the hottest woman on daytime TV.

To be fair, though, daytime is not that competitive. She's basically only up against newscasters and talk show hosts. That's it. And how hard is it to be hotter than Barbara Walters? It's like one step above a competition for the best-looking radio show host.

And, if you ask me, her face would be better off on the radio.

There, I've said it.

She crosses her bony legs and tosses her hair to the side before reading her next question for Castle.

"So, Ricky—is it alright if I call you Ricky?" Jessica asks.

"Everybody does." He responds.

"What? Nobody calls you that," I say to the TV.

"The question on everyone's mind—why did you kill off Nikki Heat?" Jessica asks.

Castle takes a dramatic pause before answering, "Nikki and I had a good run together. But I just felt that our relationship had run its course. The spark I had with her was gone. It was time to spend more time with a newer, fresher character."

"Like our top witness in the Wiley case." I say.

"But to kill Nikki at her own wedding to that gorgeous journalist,"

"Gorgeous?" I say.

"It just seemed so cruel." Jessica says.

"Well first of all, _Spoiler Alert_," Castle says directly into the camera. He laughs at his own joke and turns back to Jessica, "But seriously, I loved Nikki. I loved Nikki for years and I don't think anything will ever change that. And I just wanted to leave her the best way I knew how."

"By killing her in a violent attack by the best man during the father-daughter dance?" Jessica says.

"It's a metaphor." Castle says.

"For?" Jessica says.

"The way those you love the most can turn on you when you least expect it. If I could tell her one thing, I would just want to say that I never meant to hurt Ka-Nikki.

"Kenickie?—from Grease?" Jessica says.

"Uh," he clears his throat, "Nikki, I never meant to hurt Nikki."

"Oh, I thought you said—"

"I said Nikki!" Castle insists, "But I did. And there are times I'm so sorry I hurt her."

"So do you think we might ever see her again?" Jessica says.

He nods, "I hope so. Because despite everything, I love Kate very much."

"Who's Kate?" Jessica says.

"Hmm?" Castle says.

"You said Kate." Jessica says.

"Um…Pretty sure I said Nikki."

"No, you said Kate."

"Oh-can we edit that out?"

"We're on live."

"Is that a 'no'?"

I turn off the TV and try to process what he just said.

I don't get it. After everything—leaving me for that Wiley witness, the cancelled wedding, that horrible night I spent packing up my things from his place. Why say something now? Why announce on national television what he couldn't say to my face.

I try to force him out of my head. I promised myself I would never trust him again. He's nothing more than a boy in a grown man's body. He can't take anything or anyone seriously.

I deserve better.

I pull out my phone and text Luke to stop by on his way home from work. If Castle can move on with his life so can I.

But that night when the doorbell rings, it's not Luke standing in the doorway.

"Castle?" I say "What are you doing here?"

He holds up a brown paper bag, "I brought Chinese."

"I'm not hungry." I say.

"Come on, you can have my fortune cookie."

"Castle…"

"And I had them throw in extra little soy sauce packets just for you."

"I don't know."

"Can I at least come in for a minute?"

I slide open the creaky door and Castle steps into my apartment.

"Wow, I love what you've done with the place."

"It looks exactly the same, Castle."

He shrugs, "It's just something people say."

He puts down the brown bag on the table.

"It's a nice TV you have. You didn't happen to be watching it this afternoon were you?"

I nod, "So you killed Nikki Heat?"

"I didn't. The best man did."

Castle takes the white cartons from the bag and starts dividing rice and noodles between two paper plates. He gestures to the chair across from him.

"Take a seat." He says.

I hand him a drink and comply, "So Ricky, how was it working with Jessica Hudson?"

He smiles, "She's good at reading questions off a cue card."

"Did you mean what you said?"

"About what?"

"Do you still love…Nikki?"

He looks up at me, "I've always loved you."

I look down at the floor, "Not the Wiley witness?"

He puts his hand under my chin and leads my eyes up to his, "She's not you."

He holds out his hand and I take hold, letting him guide me to the couch. He pushes my hair behind my ear.

"And what about you?" he says.

"What about me?"

"How's your new friend, Luke."

I cup his face in my hand and bring him closer to me, "I don't want to talk about Luke."

I press my lips against his, taking in the sharp scent of his cologne, his stubble against my smooth face. And for a moment, it's like no time has gone by.

He puts his hand against the small of my back and leans me down against the couch cushions.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asks.

I kiss him again, "We never should have stopped."


	3. Castle

I got a request for a Castle chapter so here it is! I hope you all have fun reading it! Who do you all want next? :)

Luke wasn't supposed to be there.

When I told Kate I could sneak away from Det. Hanson for lunch I wasn't exactly expecting it to be a group outing. And yet, someone's been sitting in my chair, and eating my soup. No wonder the three bears were so pissed. He probably even been sleeping in my-never mind. That's a mental image I don't want to see.

I force a smile and slip off my sunglasses, "Luke, it's good to see you again!"

He stands and I hold out my hand for a quick shake, "What a surprise, Castle. I guess we can pull up another chair."

"Guess we can," I say.

I slide his chair under me and gesture to the waiter to bring a seat for the intruder.

"I'm sure they'll get one any minute." I say.

He slides his hands into his pockets and slowly shifts his weight back and forth.

"Luke was actually just stopping by on his way back to class." Kate says.

"Oh yeah?" I say, "Still working toward that degree?"

His face reddens, "I'm teaching the class, Castle. You know that. Intro to American lit."

"Only the intro class, huh? So I guess you haven't gotten around to teaching about me just yet."

He gives a little laugh, "Your little books hardly count as literature."

"I've written over two dozen. At least one has to count by now."

He fiddles with his bifocals, "I don't think it works like that."

"And remind me again. How many times have you made The New York Times Bestsellers list?"

"Castle!" Beckett interrupts.

I point to what's-his-name, "He started it."

"I'm sorry about him." Beckett says.

"It's alright. It's not your fault." I say.

But when I look up, Kate is talking to Luke.

"Wait? You're apologizing to him?"

She lowers her voice, "Castle, please."

Luke slips on his gray pea coat, "It's getting late. I really should get going."

Then, right in front of me, this guy leans in and kisses her, long and deep, right on her lips. And I'm left sitting there between them, watching this make-out session like some kind of pervert-no, perverts enjoy watching. I was watching against my will. I dramatically look down at my watch.

"You know after a minute without oxygen your brain cells start to die."

Luke pulls away from her and glares at me, "I've got plenty to spare." He tosses his bag over his shoulder and gives Beckett a wink, "See you tonight, Babe."

He walks away and make my voice as nasal as his, "See you tonight, Babe."

"Castle…" she says.

"You let that guy call you, Babe?"

She shrugs, "Why not? I let you call me-"

"You can't say that here! There are children present!"

"Just give him a break, okay? You don't know him like I do."

"I know he's a grown man who lives off his family's money."

She shrugs, "That's not-entirely true."

"And the only reason he's got any job at all is 'cause Daddy's a congressman."

"Okay, I probably shouldn't have mentioned that either. But he really is good at what he does."

"Why are defending him all of a sudden?"

"I'm not defending him."

"You are! And you said you were going to tell him about us last weekend. Remember that? Is that ever going to happen?"

"I will- it's just-I'm going to need a little more time."

"For what?"

"Just—to think!"

I narrow my eyes, "I didn't know there was something to think about."

"Please don't make this harder than it already is."

"I just don't see what there is to think about. You don't look at him the way you look at me. He doesn't make you laugh. I don't even think I've ever seen him make you smile."

"He's never made me hurt, either."

"I screwed up. I know that. But I already told you I was sorry-"

"There's something else." She looks up at me, her eyes reddening.

I lower my voice, "What?"

She glances around at the other tables then back at me, "Not here."

I put my hand on hers, "Kate, please, just tell me."

"Can you meet me at my place after work?"

"We can go there now." I say.

She shakes her head, "My car's still at the station. If they see me with you…"

"Then I'll drive you there. I can take the afternoon off. We can talk, whatever you want."

She wipes her eye with her hand and swallows hard, "Let's go."

I slide in the driver's side and Kate takes a seat beside me. I hold out my hand to her and she looks at it for a moment, as if this gesture were something completely foreign to her. Then, she takes hold, and I feel the warmth of her fingers wrapped in mine. She looks out the window as we pass the rows of townhomes and Brownstones.

"Luke wanted to get one." She says, the glare from the window slowly sliding across her face.

"A house?" I say.

She nods, "Yep. He was ready."

"And you?"

I don't get a response. I turn to see her still staring out the window, her eyes red and overflowing with tears.

"Kate, what happened?"

Suddenly, I hear tires screech in front of me and I twist my head back toward the road.

"Shit!" I say. "Hold on."

I force my entire body weight my on the brakes but we don't stop in time. My face slams against the steering wheel and a cloud of white cloth explodes in my face. I wake to sirens blaring and a sea of red trickling down my face.


	4. Esposito

Thanks for all your responses! I'm so glad you are all enjoying reading the fic! Ladybugsmomma was the first to respond this time! She requested an Esposito chapter so here it is! Who should be next?

Esposito: 3 Months before Accident

"We're detectives we don't do that undercover shit." I tell her.

She answers with her signature Det. Gates glare.

"Stuff." I correct.

Det. Gates slams her Styrofoam coffee cup against her desk, letting some of her latte spill on the case documents, "There are already two students dead you want to make a third?"

I turn to Ryan, "Could you back me up here, please?"

Ryan sits up in his chair, "We've got surveillance on his building, at his office. Why put another one of our guys at risk?"

"Not to mention, we don't know that he's our guy. Two weeks he hasn't made one suspicious money withdrawal, internet purchase, nothing." I say.

"Cops say he doesn't even leave his apartment after work. They're bored out of their minds watching him." Ryan adds.

"Thank God for Netflix." I say.

Gates begins pacing behind her desk, "Something's not adding up here."

"Yeah it is. It's just not want you to hear." I say.

She turns to me and narrows her eyes, "And why is that Det. Esposito?"

"'Cause it means you were wrong about the Wiley case."

She puts her hands on her hips, "Excuse me?"

"Russo had nothing to do with Hanna Wiley's murder." I say, "He has multiple witnesses putting him at the commencement ceremony at the time of the murder. The guy even gave a speech."

"A brilliant one. I saw the video online. He's right, I should never give up my childhood dreams." Ryan says.

"So he left at some point during the ceremony." She argues.

I shake my head, "We've looked through all the surveillance footage. Nobody's seen him leaving."

"His prints were all over Hanna's apartment." She says.

"Yeah, we know. He already admitted to having an affair with his student. That doesn't make him a murderer." I say.

"Plus there were signs of forced entry." Ryan says, "Why would Russo break into Wiley's apartment if he's got a key?"

Gates shakes her head, "A 22-year-old girl gets strangled hours before her college graduation from NYU. The last person to see her was her secret boyfriend who also happened to be her professor. His prints are all over her apartment and you're telling me I've got the wrong guy?"

"A month ago I would have agreed with you," I say, "But we can't even prove he was there at the time of her murder. The guy doesn't even have so much as a parking ticket on his record and hasn't done anything suspicious since."

"Unless we can prove he had something to do with Brittney Halloway's murder." She says.

"That was two years ago!" I say.

"But Halloway was also Russo's student." Gate says.

"She was strangled in an alleyway at two in the morning. Cops think it was a mugging gone wrong." Ryan says.

"Both were students of his. Both were strangled with boat ropes." She says.

"Which also didn't have his prints" I say.

"There's something we're not seeing here." Gates flips through pages of the case document. "I want someone in there as soon as possible."

"Sir, with all due respect…" Ryan begins.

She holds up her hand in protect, "With all due respect, I am the head of this department. I am responsible for find whoever killed these girls, and, quite frankly, I get what I want. And I want someone who can be with this guy as much as these girls were."

"That's impossible." I say.

"We need someone at his place, in his classes, at his office." She says.

"And how are we gonna do that?" Ryan says.

"Is Russo still single?" Gates says.

"Since his girlfriend was just strangled, I'm gonna go with yes." I say.

"So let me get this straight," Ryan says, "You want one of our guys to go undercover as Russo's girlfriend?"

"Not one of your guys," Gates says, "I want Beckett."

I shake my head, "No way."

"Even if she'd do it there's no way she'd pass for a college student." Ryan's cheeks redden, realizing what he just implied, "You know, 'cause she's too…smart."

"So she'll be a professor in his department." She says.

"Sir, she's not at all trained for this." I say.

"She knows self defense and how to use a gun, doesn't she?" Gates says.

"That's not enough." Ryan says.

"I want her in the field by Monday." Gates says.

"But sir…" I say.

"And that's final." Detective Gate picks up her latte and slams her office door behind her.

Ryan and I grimace at the noise. We sit awkwardly in silence waiting for the other to speak.

"Who's gonna tell her?" Ryan says.

I put my finger on the tip of my nose, "Nose goes, man."

"That's not fair. You can't play that with two people."

"You can always play nose goes."

"I'll tell her you have something to say to her and then you can tell her. How about that?" Ryan says.

"Dude, you already lost!" I say.

He crosses his arms, "How am I going to tell her she gets to be Luke Russo's next girlfriend?"


	5. Beckett 2

Here the next chapter! tvshowgeek wanted me to keep going through all the characters so here is another Beckett chapter. I hope you all enjoy! Who do you want to hear from next?

I'm wearing an f-ing cardigan. Yes, they put me in a beige, three-quarter length cardigan, khaki pants with pleats_…actual pleats_, and functional—yet surprisingly painful—brown pumps. Oh, and Ryan made me wear red, thick-framed reading glasses that, despite our attempts with double-sided tape, refuse to stay on the ridge of my nose. At this point, even if I shoved my badge in his face I don't think he'd believe I was a cop.

Before I left the station Esposito adjusted my glasses one last time and said, "At least you won't have to worry about him wanting to sleep with you."

Ryan and Esposito thought it was hilarious. I didn't.

I take the rental car and find Hayes Hall, home to the English and Classic Literature department at NYU. Parking in my coveted 'faculty' spot, I gather the old books I bought for fifty cents at the library sale and my classic professor side bag. I lower my chin and aim my voice down my shirt.

"You guys still with me?"

Esposito's voice answers back, "Yeah. We're here."

"Unfortunately," Ryan interrupts, "We never knew you were so into Eminem."

"You didn't miss a line, Beckett!" Esposito says. "You do a little karaoke on the side?"

"You didn't even do the radio edit! Do you even know what those words mean? Ryan says.

I press the mic up against the speaker and wait for the squeal of feedback to reach their ears.

"Oww!" Esposito responds, "Uncalled for!"

"I'm heading up to Russo's office. What's the room number?"

"Um…how about a 'please'? You're supposed to be a professor now. Professors have manners." Ryan says.

"Mine didn't" Espo says.

"Just give me the number."

"343" Espo answers.

"And if he's not in his office?" I say.

"Then 'good luck' hunting him down- 'cause in that outfit he won't be coming after you." Ryan says.

"Funny." I say.

"He should be there he's got office hours till two." Esposito says.

"All right, I'm on my way. Anything else?" I say.

"How about a 'thank you' for your faithful side kicks?" Ryan says.

"I'm putting you on silent." I say.

"Close enough." Ryan says.

When I finally find his office on the third floor of Hayes his door is wide open—I give a fake little knock against his name plate and wait for him to look up from his Mac Book.

He's far better looking than his sketch drawing led me to believe. He's got dark, slicked-back, hair and tan, olive skin-a rarity for this city in February. He too has glasses with thick frames and even-thicker lenses. He lowers his glasses down his nose and glances up at me.

"Can I help you?" he says.

I force a smile across my face, "I'm so sorry to bother you but I just started here and I can't seem to find the dean's office."

He stands from his desk and begins to walk toward me, "And which dean would that be?"

"Dean Stewart."

I give myself a mental pat on the back for remembering his name and step further into his office.

"I don't think he's in today. Is there something I could help you with?"

He's not a bad dresser either. He's in dark pants—no pleats—and a red button-down shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He puts my professor get-up to shame. I'm gonna kill Esposito for forcing me into this.

I wave him off, "Oh no, that's okay, I'll just come back tomorrow."

I turn away as slowly as possible, just waiting for his response.

"At least let me introduce myself."

I turn around to see him holding out his hand to me, "I'm Luke, I teach the American literature classes on campus."

I place my hand in his, "Babe Nolan, I teach the intro composition classes."

"Oh no, they've got you doing the gen ed classes?" he says.

I shrug, "For now. I'm hoping to end up in British lit by next year."

"Yeah if only old Doug would retire we'd have a spot with tenure. Did you meet him yet?"

"Old guy with glasses?" I say, taking a giant leap of faith.

He smiles and points at me, "That's the one."

I hide my sigh of relief behind my giant book, "So, how long have you worked here?"

"Oh forever," Russo says.

"So," I say, removing my hideous glasses, "You must know your way around the city."

He gives a little nod, "That I do."

"So, you would know, say, where the new girl in town could get a descent meal tonight?"

"Nice one." I hear Espo's voice in my ear piece.

I thought I put those guys on silent.

He steps a little closer, "I think I could help you out."

"Maybe something around seven?" I say.

He looks down, trying to hide his reddening cheeks, "You don't hesitate, do you Dr. Nolan?"

"Moving to a new town can get quite…lonely."

I try to ignore the sound of Espo and Ryan laughing directly in my ear.

"I tell you what, how about you come to my place? I'll give you a proper welcome to New York."

"I'm going to need an address." I say.

"488 N. Broad St." Espo yells in my ear.

"It's 488 N. Broad St." He says, scribbling his information on a notepad, "Give me a call I'll buzz you up."

"I bet he will," Ryan says.

I keep my eyes on Russo's, "Seven work for you?"

"Can't wait."


	6. Alexis 2

I went back to Alexis for this chapter! I hope you all enjoy it! Who do you want to hear from next?! Happy reading :) Be sure to leave a review!

Alexis

I take a quick look around the hospital to make sure there are no eyes on me. I open the door a small crack and slip inside, making sure to quietly shut the door behind me. The phone continues to ring from deep inside a plastic hospital bag sitting next to her metal bed.

I hang up my phone and take a deep a breath, stepping closer to the still figure on the bed. Now, the beeping of the heart monitor makes the only noise in the stark white room. A tube runs down her throat and a ventilator makes her chest rise and fall. A plastic bag filled with a clear fluid hangs from the corner of the bed and drips down into her arm. Instead of makeup, her face gets it color from a dark bruise above her left eye.

Dad wasn't so alone in the car after all. My mind floods with questions.

_ Why would he lie to me about that? _

_Does he know how she's doing?_

"Beckett," I whisper, half-hoping she'll respond, "What happened?"

"What are you doing in here?!" A man's voice commands.

My head snaps toward the sound and I step away from the bed. The man standing in the doorway has dark hair slicked with gel to the side and tan skin. He's carrying a vase of red roses and a card in a pale pink envelope.

He pushes his sunglasses over his head revealing his light eyes.

"I…um" I say.

"This is a private room!" he says. He sets the vase and card down on a side table and continues toward Beckett. "She's not to be disturbed right now."

"I was just checking on my friend." I say, gesturing at the bed.

"She doesn't need anymore friends. I don't want her to be overwhelmed by visitors right now."

"Are you a relative?"

"What?!" he says, as if I've just insulted him.

"Are you her family? They said they're only contacting family."

He hesitates then glares right at me, "I think you should get going now."

"Why won't you tell me who you are?" I say.

The door to the room swings open and a nurse in blue scrubs enters with a chart in hand. Immediately the man moves to her.

"How's she doing?" he says.

The nurse looks him up and down, "I wasn't aware she had any family coming in."

He rolls his eyes, more frustrated about people's questions than upset over Beckett, "I'm her boyfriend, Luke," he says, narrowing his brows, "And I think I'd like to speak with her doctor now."

"She's in surgery. I'm the best you're going to get for now. Is that going to be a problem?"

He shakes his head, "Whatever."

"She had a lot of swelling and a collapsed lung from the accident. The resident had to place a tube in her chest to help her breathe but when…"

"Is she going to be okay?!" Luke demands.

"She's been through a lot and we're doing everything we can for her. But at this point, it's too early to say."

He looks down at his leather shoes for a moment. I expect his eyes to be red when he looks back up but instead, they're white and dry.

"When will you know for sure?" he says.

"Luke, were you aware of your girlfriend's condition?" she says.

"What do you mean?" he says.

"We run a standard set of tests when all female patients enter our care..."

"Just tell me what you mean!" he says.

"Did you know your girlfriend is about four weeks along?"

His eyes grow, "She's pregnant?"

"She didn't tell you that you were going to be a father?"

"No," he shakes his head, "She told me she was religious and couldn't sleep with me until we were married in her father's church."

The nurse's mouth hangs open for a moment, "I see." She finally says.

"Guess she wasn't so religious with someone else." Luke says.

The nurse begins to back away toward the door, "You know what? I bet her doctor's out of surgery by now. Let me see if I can go find her for you."

The nurse walks away and Luke turns to me.

"Could you give us a minute please?"

I nod in agreement but take my time walking to the door. Luke pulls up a small chair and takes a seat next to Beckett's bed. He leans in close to her, resting his elbows on his knees.

"So 'Babe' is religious but I guess Kate's a little bit looser, huh?" he whispers, "You know I really thought you were different than the other girls. I guess you were somewhat unique…" Luke shakes his head and lowers his eyes to the ground, "You didn't die right away like the rest of them."


	7. Castle 2

Thanks so much for all the reviews! I had a bunch of requests for Castle's POV so here it is! Who's next up on the list? Maybe Luke...or should I just kill him off already? Happy Reading :)

Hospitals are awesome! Seriously though, staying here is like being at an all-inclusive resort. I have free cable, unlimited drinks, a bed with a remote control recliner _and _memory foam. I could live here.

Maybe I should have the docs lower my morphine.

I reach for the glowing button at the side of my bed- Not just any bed, my reclining, memory foam bed-And like magic a nurse appears.

That's odd. She doesn't look to happy to see me. She's got this huge grimace on her face and her arms are folded across her chest. Maybe she's tired. Or overworked. Or, maybe she just doesn't like me.

No, that can't be it.

I give my best smile, "It's like a doorbell but reverse."

"Mr. Castle…" she says.

"I ring it and you come to my door."

"Mr. Castle, that button is for emergencies only."

"But I'm bored."

"That's not an emergency."

"Want to know how many tiles are on the ceiling?"

"No."

"252. I counted twice."

"Your daughter is outside. She'd like to come in and speak with you. Would that be alright?"

"Sure!" I say, "The more the merrier."

And in walks Alexis.

"Hey! There she is!" I say.

"Did they up your dose again, Dad?"

She drops her coat on the chair and takes a seat on the edge of my bed.

"That they did!" I say. "This stuff is way better than alcohol."

"I'm glad you're feeling better." She says.

I reach for the cord dripping into my arm, "You want to try a little? You won't be sorry."

She puts her hand over mine, "No thanks, Dad. I'm good."

"Your loss."

"Dad, I saw that Beckett's here."

She shakes her head and starts fiddling with the blanket on the bed, "Do you really not remember her being in the car with you?"

I let out the breath I didn't even realize I had been holding in, "She was there."

"Why wouldn't you tell me that?"

I want to tell her the truth. Beckett insisted. She didn't want anyone to know we were seeing each other. But telling Alexis just that would give it all away.

"I didn't want to worry you." I say.

"Why not?"

If only I knew why it was all a secret. Why she wouldn't leave Luke. Ever since that first night at her place she'd dodge the question. I'd ask and she'd answer with a kiss or a quick change of the subject. She'd insist on meeting at random places around the city and was always sure to leave long before the city was awake. To the rest of the world, we were just friends with a past.

"They said she was doing well." I say.

Her eyes narrow, "Who said that?"

"My nurses. They said she was going to be fine."

"Is that all they told you?" she says.

"Why? Is something wrong?"

She shakes her head, "Dad, I think you should go see her."

"What's wrong?"

She looks up at me with her eyes a bright red, her throat starting to quiver. She swallows hard, "I only was in there for a minute."

"I know," I say softly.

"She was sleeping," She wipes a small tear flowing down her cheek with her sleeve, "More than sleeping. She didn't move when I spoke to her. There was a tube helping her breathe. She was hooked up to all these monitors."

"It's scary. I know."

"And there was this creepy guy. Did you know she was seeing someone?"

I give a little nod, "Luke."

"Did she tell you anything about him?"

"He's a teacher. That's about it."

"Does she love him?"

I shake my head, "I don't know."

"Dad," she says, avoiding my eyes, "There's something else."

"What is it?"

"You should really go talk with her nurse."

"Please, just tell me."

"It's none of my business but he sounded really upset about it.

"Who did? Luke?"

"And I didn't hear everything."

"Alexis, what did you hear?" I say.

"Did you know she's having a baby with that guy?"

...that Alexis, she really needs to get her hearing checked! Will update soon!


	8. Drunk Beckett

I call this chapter "Drunk Beckett." I had to write serious stuff for my real book all day and I felt like taking a break and being silly :) I hope you like it! Whose POV am I doing next? Happy Reading!

I don't remember what happened. I was at lunch with Castle and, after that, everything is one giant blank. My head is killing me. It was only after I pressed the nurses button repeatedly that one came to take the giant tube out of my throat. It was so long and she just kept pulling more and more tubing out of my mouth, it felt like a freaking magic show.

Now, my mouth is so dry I can barely speak. The nurse said that would go away soon. I want to believe her but she also said lunch would be here soon. That was an hour ago.

I can't help but admire all the beautiful flowers around my room. There must be at least three dozen flowers in this room. That's more than I've ever had for all my birthdays and anniversaries combined. And is that a box of chocolates on my nightstand? And they're all filled with caramel? I should go to the hospital more often.

The nurse also said that I was in some kind of car accident. She didn't know any of the details. She didn't even know what car I was in or who I was in the car with. But based on the fact that my shoulder harness bruise crosses over my right shoulder, I'm pretty sure I was the passenger. And since whoever was driving wasn't all that good at it, I'm going to guess that Castle was the one in the driver's seat. A fact that I'm sure would concern me more, if I wasn't so incredibly drugged. No wonder criminals make a ton selling this stuff. This stuff is awesome. I wonder if I could get a little for the road.

The gentle knock at the door seems like a pounding against my head, "Come in," I say, "Just stop doing that."

The door opens a crack and Castle leans his head in.

"Hey Castle," I say, wrapping my IV repeatedly around my finger, "Are you feeling as good as I am?"

"They give you the good stuff too?" he says.

He takes a seat on the edge of my bed.

"Careful with that hospital gown, Castle. Those things don't stay tied in the back."

"Learned that the hard way." He says, adjusting his gown.

His mouth flattens and he puts his arm on my leg, "Beckett, I have to ask you something—"

"I have to ask you something too," my voice carrying the same inflections of a drunk girl at a bar, "Did you get lunch yet? Because she said it would be here and I haven't eaten since before I barely escaped my own death and escaping death works up an appetite."

"Well, yeah, they brought me some pasta earlier."

"That's it?"

"And a cookie for dessert."

"Peanut butter?"

"Chocolate chip."

"Son of a…"

"Kate, I need you to focus. I have to talk to you about something."

He forces me to look him straight in the eyes, "Are you listening to me?"

"Yes," I say, "Did you know our beds have a remote but the TV doesn't?"

"Kate..."

"Isn't that ridiculous? I mean at least get a universal remote that works for the bed and the TV."

"Maybe we should have this conversation later."

He starts to stand up and I throw out my arm in protest, "No, no, no, it's fine. I'm listening. I promise. I'm listening and I'm listening."

He sits back down with those same, serious eyes, "How much did the nurse tell you?"

"She said there was a car accident."

"Is that it?"

"And that you're a bad driver."

"Did she really say that?"

"Eh, sort of. Artistic license."

"Did she mention anything else about how you're doing?"

I shake my head, "Why? You know some good gossip? I get to tell Espo."

He puts his hand on top of mine, "Kate, the nurse says you're about four weeks along."

"Along what?"

He looks like he's getting frustrated with me but he's really not being very clear.

"With a baby."

And then I can't help it, I laugh right in his face. I don't know where it comes from but it just keeps coming. It's not even a little chuckle. I laugh until I'm red in the face.

"Why's that funny?" Castle says.

"That's not possible." I say.

"Apparently it is," he says. "Have you told Luke?"

"Luke? Puke." I say, nearly spitting in his face as I slur words together, "Why would I tell him?"

"Isn't he your boyfriend?

"Can you keep a secret?" I whisper leaning in close to his ear, "I lied to him."

"To Luke?"

"Oh yeah. Told him I wouldn't lay a hand on him until he gave me a ring. That kept his paws off."

"So you two never….?"

"Nope."

"So it's mine?"

"So what's yours?" I say.

Is he always this hard to follow?

"How about we talk again once it's all worn off?"

"Sounds good." I say giving a thumbs up.

"Anything else you need?" he says.

I think for a moment, "Yeah, make sure the nurse brings me lunch. I don't care if it's dinner time. I want lunch."

He smiles, "You got it."


	9. Castle 3

I got enough writing done for my new book today so I had time to write you all a new chapter! You said you wanted to hear from Castle so here it is! Who should I do next? I hope you enjoy it! Happy reading!

Let me just say I clean up well—like really, really well. After a quick shave and a little hair gel, I'd be surprised if people still recognize me around here. I'll walk by the water cooler and the nurses will be all like "who's that hottie coming out of Richard Castle's room?" Then they'll realize it _is_ me and argue about which of them saw me naked the most. It was Marla, by the way. She handled everything down there, very gentle hands.

I digress.

I fasten the top button of my dress shirt and fix my collar. I give myself one of my many charming smiles in the hospital mirror and even a little wink. It's good but I can do better. I undo the top button of my shirt and spread the sides apart, revealing just the right amount of my chest. I repeat the smile and wink in the mirror.

Nailed it.

Even with a bloody bandage across my forehead I still look good. Maybe people will see me and the forehead bandage will become a thing-you know, like yoga pants or Silly Bandz. Soon everyone in New York will accessorize with a white bandage taped across their forehead. And having a blood-stained bandage could be like a status symbol.

It would be kind of a genius fad, actually. Bandages are cheap, match everything, and they can hide forehead wrinkles way better than Botox. I'm sitting on a goldmine.

I load my cell phone and hair products back into my bag and look around the room for anything else that comes home with me. I'm finally getting discharged today and I don't want to leave anything behind. Hospitals aren't like hotels. They don't have the stupid-proof beds with the framing around the bottom. I already found my cell-phone charger under my bed. Can you imagine what would have happened if I had left that behind? I know, scary thought.

I also load up on those mini bottles of shampoo in the bathroom because, well, they have more. And, who knows? Maybe one day I'll want to smell like a hospital.

I leave my bathroom and find a visitor sitting at the edge of my bed.

"Hey," I say, moving my bag of souvenirs behind my back.

"Hey, Castle." She says and gives a little wave back.

"Kate," I say, "You're in real clothes."

She shrugs, "Hospital gowns do nothing for my figure."

I never thought I'd be so happy to see someone in a pair of jeans and a gray t-shirt. There were moments I didn't think I'd ever see her in anything besides the paper hospital gown again.

"Yeah, it needed a belt." I say.

"Or at least a sash." She says.

"At least," I agree and sit down beside her. "You look great."

"I passed all my tests. My stats are good. I get to go home today."

"How are you feeling?" I say.

"I'm missing the drugs a little bit but I'll be okay."

I look down at her shoes, the same shoes she was wearing the day of the crash.

"About that—you were having a pretty good time with those. Do you remember our talk the other day?"

She gives a little smile, "I remember missing lunch."

"That was tragic but do you remember what we talked about. It was kind of important."

Her cheerfulness fades and she shakes her head, "I don't. I'm sorry. It's all fuzzy."

There's a slight knock at the door and we look up in response.

"I'll be out in just a second, Alexis." I call out.

The door opens a crack and someone else slips his head into the room.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to interrupt." He says.

"And yet, you are, Luke." I say.

Ugh, Luke. Getting rid of this guy is harder than fruit flies

He steps in the room holding yet another small bouquet of flowers. The last ones he got her are already in the morgue. That place doesn't need anymore business.

"I'm so sorry. I'm just here to take Kate home."

Kate doesn't move from her seat, "You didn't have to miss your class, Luke. I told you I'd take a cab."

He hands her the flowers, "You're worth it."

Uck. Gag me.

She takes the flowers and leans in close, smelling their flowery scent.

"They're beautiful." She says.

"Better enjoy them now before they croak like the last ones." I say.

Nobody laughs. I thought it was witty.

"Come on, Kate. I've got the car out back. I'll take you back to my place."

When he reaches for her hand she nearly pulls away, "Really. You don't have to do that. I'll be fine at my apartment."

He takes her hand in his and leads Kate to her feet, "What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't take care of you?"

She smiles the way she smiles at bank tellers and the captain. That forced, uncomfortable look, her whole face strains to make.

"I would love that." She says.

She moves slowly toward him, taking more than her fair share of time. His grip around her hand tightens, and her already pale hand turns whiter.

"Kate, wait." I say.

She turns to me, her eyes wide.

"You forgot your bag." I say, holding up her tiny purse.

Her posture stiffens and she slowly moves back toward me.

"Thanks," she says and takes the bag in her hand.

"Come on. Let's get going." Luke says.

He puts his slimy hands on the small of her back and guides her to the door.

"Let's get you feeling better." She says, and nearly forces her from my room.


	10. Pissed Off Beckett

I think this chapter is the one many of you have been waiting for! Happy reading!

Luke isn't exactly prone to patience. He tosses my bag in the trunk and before I can even get the seatbelt across my lap he's got us swerving between minivans and taxi cabs. I have to grip my hand around the edge of my seat just to keep from flying head first into the dashboard at every light. The coffee in the cup holder spills over the edge when we turn a corner and covers a leg of his pants.

"Careful," I say, gently squeezing his hand, "Your apartment isn't going anywhere."

When he nearly runs a red light, I assume he's just anxious to get home, but when he misses the exit to his place, I know I'm in trouble.

"That's where we get off." I whisper to him, trying my best to keep the tone calm.

He gives a little smile, "Relax, Kate."

My stomach turns at the sound of my own name. That's the second time today. One time can be a slip. But two—this guy wants me to know he's no fool.

"I thought we'd take a little time for ourselves tonight. Maybe take a boat ride."

"I'd really rather get home." I say.

"Why? Got papers to grade, Kate?"

I relax my posture and turn toward him, leaning my shoulder against my seat, "Only my Dad calls me Kate."

His shoulders remain stiff and his eyes on the road, "Castle called you Kate."

My flirty smile drains from my face. Damn it, Castle.

"Come to think of it-the docs and nurses called you Kate too. It seems everyone else has this crazy idea that your name Kate Beckett."

He looks straight at me, his face a bright red and his eyes wide, "_Detective_ Kate Beckett."

I keep my eyes on the road ahead and let my hand reach down my side hoping it might be there. But I never did put it on this morning. I left it in the bag. My only pistol is sitting in a bag between my cell phone and dirty clothes.

"I looked you up, Det. Beckett. Google can be a magical thing. Three time Detective of the Year Award, four medals of honor-"

"I'm not into flattery, Luke."

He slams his hands against the steering wheel, "But in the whole World Wide Web, I didn't see anything about your "love" for American literature."

"Babe loved American literature."

"Yeah but _you_ taught eight lectures."

I shrug, "Google can be a magical thing."

He pulls into a private driveway and stops next to a single dock on the water. A white houseboat sways with the slow waves of the ocean. The sunset reflects off the large front window of the boat and the water thumps underneath the bow.

"Get out of the car." He commands.

Luke walks around the car and swings open my door. In other circumstances, that would have made him seem like quite the gentleman.

"Can I suggest using something other than boat lines when you kill me? I hear that's been overdone lately."

He reaches into the glove compartment and pulls out a tiny black pistol. He clicks off the safety and aims it at my face.

"Out of the car."

I raise my hands and step onto the muddy ground. I feel the pressure of his gun against the small of my back and he leads me on board.

"So the Wiley girl." I say.

"What about her?"

"Why'd you do it?"

"Do what?" he says, pressing the gun harder against me.

"You know."

He opens the sliding door of the houseboat and we step into the kitchen area, "I'm not one for sharing."

"So if you couldn't have her, nobody could?"

"Something like that."

He turns me toward him and squeezes my shoulders in his giant hand. He leans his face in so close to mine I can smell the sweat dripping down his chin.

"That goes for you too." He says.

I take a deep breath and swallow hard, "I don't think so."

I shove my knee where it hurts him the most and he doubles over, groaning in pain. His gun drops to the ground and slides across the vinyl floor. I pick it up and force my heels against back of his knees, sending him crashing to the ground.

"Now that, I learned on Wikipedia," I say.

I push my gun into his temple, "Doesn't feel so good from the other side of things, does it?"

He looks up at me and scans the length of my body, "You wouldn't."

The bedroom door slams to the side soon a crowd of vest-wearing members of my team come rushing toward us. Espo leads them with his gun held out in front.

"Police! Stay down."

"I took care of that part." I say.

Espo crouches down over him and pulls Luke's arms around his back, clicking the cuffs into place.

I hold up the shiny gun, "Let's get this back to station to check for prints and powder analysis."

I set the gun down on the counter and it lets out a giant bang. The noise travels through the room and soon my ears are ringing. I can't make out a single sound and the strength of the shot sends me backwards against the wall of the boat.

I look around the room to make sure the team's okay. My eyes reach the floor and I see a pool of red. It flows like a slow stream onto the vinyl creating a puddle by Espo's feet. And then I see the source, a tiny hole through Luke's forehead.


	11. Back to Castle

Hope you all enjoy this next chapter! Sorry it took so long. I have my first official author signing this weekend so I was getting ready for that :) Wish me luck! Happy reading!

I'm so happy to be back at home but every once in a while I kind of miss the old hospital life. Like in the morning when I wake up and there's no breakfast already made for me. Sure, the food there wasn't great but at least I didn't have to cook or do dishes. I even miss the way they used to make my bed for me with those stiff white sheets that smelled like bleach. Now, I have to play a YouTube video with the sound of a heart monitor just to get to sleep at night.

Beckett rested up at her place last night. Apparently things are officially over between her and Luke. Thank God. I thought I was never going to be rid of that guy. And something tells me that relationship is not going to be one of those 'on again off again' situations; 'Cause, you know, he's dead.

Anyway, she's supposed to be here any minute for our lunch date. I sent Alexis and Mother for a special girl's day-a shopping trip with my credit card. So, needless to say, I don't plan on seeing those two for the afternoon; Or maybe not until tomorrow-or Monday. Yeah, Monday sounds good.

I set the table with a real table cloth—not one of those plastic ones that are so easy to wipe clean and put my best dishes at our seats. After the food is made and the table set, I put on my black pants and favorite maroon dress shirt. I slick my hair off to the side with a little gel I stole from Alexis' bathroom and put on a bit of my 'You Can't Resist Me' cologne. No, really, that's what it's called. But I do smell very good.

By the time the doorbell rings, I'm sitting on the couch with my legs crossed on the coffee table as if the apartment cleaned itself and our perfect meal just floated to the table. I turn off the television and see Beckett standing there in the most beautiful scarlet dress.

"We match," she says gesturing to our red outfits.

I open the door a little further and lead her in, "Great minds think alike."

I take her coat and drape it over the side of the couch.

"So what should we start with first? I've got cheese and crackers, I made us mini quiches…"

"You did?"

"Well, I defrosted them. Costco made them."

She smiles her perfect smile and I pull out her chair at the table. She sits and I place a cloth napkin across her lap.

"Now this is service." She says.

"I figure we deserve a little celebration. After all you did survive a car crash and a mad man."

"That's true." She says. "How about a little celebratory wine?"

"You can't have wine." I say.

"What do you mean? Why not?" she says.

She looks me straight in the eye. Does she really not remember?

"What I mean is you look too young to be able to drink legally."

"That's sweet but I'm a little past 21." She says. She stands and heads toward my wine rack. I rush in front of her and block the way.

"But you are on pain killers!"

"What?"

"You really shouldn't drink on pain killers. I saw it on Dr. Oz. It could kill you. And I don't want you to have to escape death a third time."

"I haven't taken them in days, Castle. What's the big deal?"

I shake my head vigorously back and forth, "It still could be in your system. I don't want to risk it. Do you want to risk it?"

"I guess not." She says.

"How about we sit down, have some of Costco's delicious quiches and just enjoy each other's company."

"Ok."

We sit in our seats and I hand out some of my delicious quiches to get the party started.

"Castle, before we start there's something I want to tell you."

So she does remember. She was just playing me before. I try to act like I have no idea what's coming.

"Oh?" I say casually.

I prepare myself for my response. Big smile. Big kiss. And I'll tell her just how wonderful it is.

"I don't know how to tell you this exactly."

"I'm a big boy. Whatever it is I can take it."

She wants me to think its bad news. She's so clever that one.

"Castle-Luke was a serial killer."

"That's wonderful!" I say and throw my arms around her. When she doesn't hug back I take a moment to process what she actually said.

I pull back from her, "Wait. What?"

"Luke was a serial killer. I was assigned to his case. Det. Gates wanted a cop with him at all times."

"You were undercover?"

She nods, "I just wanted you to know it's always been you. I've always loved you."

"So you were never really dating him?"

"Never."

"So you two didn't."

She shakes her head, "I'm a cop not a hooker."

"Yeah they don't really-pay you enough for that."

"No." she says and gives a little smile. "What did you think I was going to tell you?"

"Oh it's nothing." I say.

"No tell me." She says and takes a ones the chocolates I had on the table.

"At the hospital, the doctors might of, kind of mentioned that you are about four weeks along."

"With a baby?" she says, her voice flat.

"That was the impression I got."

Then she laughs like she did at the hospital. She laughs so hard I'm worried she's going to choke on her own tongue. This really is becoming a habit.

"They told you but they didn't tell me?"

"I guess they thought I'd give you the message." I say.

"So that's why you went crazy about the wine?" she says and takes a bite of her chocolate.

I nod, "Actually, I don't think you're supposed to have chocolate either."

Her eyes narrow, "That's dogs, Castle. Dogs can't have chocolate.

"Oh. My bad." I say.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey readers! :) I promise a new chapter is coming soon. I was just wondering if anyone is interested in becoming a beta reader for my work? I'd love to get some early feedback! If so send me a message!


End file.
